Smallville Episode X02 Shade
by Backward Galaxy
Summary: Episode 2 of 10 of a series of Smallville fan scripts. This episode is part 2 of a Bruce Wayne crossover and was originally written during the second season.


SMALLVILLE  
Episode 02  
  
"Shade"  
  
EXT. AMUSEMENT PARK - NIGHT  
  
Police cars surround the Funhouse of Mirrors, the mass of emergency lights practically illuminating the entire park. Clark and Chloe sit together, wrapped in a blanket, on the back of an ambulance as the sheriff organizes a group of well-armed officers for an assault on the building.  
  
Weapons drawn but pointed to the ground, the officers move in on the Funhouse entrance.  
  
INT. FUNHOUSE OF MIRRORS  
  
The door slams inward and police officers begin pouring through the entrance. The first few officers take up strategic cover positions at the entrance as the sheriff leads the rest through the maze.  
  
Turning corners with the utmost proficiency, an officer is stationed at every corner as the group of men and women progress deeper into the maze. As they come upon an intersection, the group of officers splits but is careful not to slow its pace, obviously aware of the possibility of a man down.  
  
Finally, the sheriff comes to the long corridor of mirrors, the one at the far end reflecting Bruce Wayne's prone body. Quickly, the sheriff calls out to his men.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
We've got a man down!  
  
Amazingly, the sheriff moves down the corridor with impressive speed. Gun still pointed to the ground, he is careful as he turns the corner and ducks, anticipating a possible attack that never comes. Looking to the ground, the sheriff quickly holsters his gun and bends down next to Bruce, who is unmoving.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
Mr. Wayne.  
  
Several other officers enter from various other connecting corridors of the maze. The sheriff turns Bruce over, revealing a deep red stain on the billionaire's white dress shirt and a hole in the front pocket over his heart. Amazingly, Bruce is still breathing. He is, however, unconscious.  
  
Quickly, the sheriff presses his fingers to Bruce's neck, taking his pulse.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
He's still alive. Setup a perimeter and get the paramedics in here, now!  
  
Several of the officers disperse throughout the maze as the sheriff continues to examine Bruce. Tearing open Bruce's shirt, the sheriff's eyes open wide, thoroughly surprised, and confused, by what he finds underneath.  
  
EXT. AMUSEMENT PARK - NIGHT  
  
The paramedics practically fly out of the Funhouse, wheeling Bruce towards the ambulance on the stretcher, an oxygen mask over his face to help him breathe. Chloe and Clark, seeing their approach, quickly move out of the way as the paramedics prepare to lift Bruce into the ambulance.  
  
Chloe approaches one of the paramedics.  
  
CHLOE  
  
How is he? Is he going to be okay?  
  
The paramedic shrugs her off and, rather aggressively, pushes her out of the way of the ambulance door.  
  
PARAMEDIC  
  
Miss, if you could please just get out of the way.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Is he going to be okay?  
  
The paramedics load Bruce onto the ambulance and get into the back with him, shutting the doors closed. Almost immediately, the ambulance speeds away.  
  
Clark, looking for answers of his own, spies the sheriff walking out of the Funhouse holding something in a plastic bag.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe.  
  
Clark motions towards the sheriff and the two immediately walks over to him.  
  
CLARK  
  
Sheriff.  
  
Not needing Clark to go on, the sheriff interrupts.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
He lost a lot of blood, but he's still alive.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Is he going to be okay?  
  
The sheriff pauses and admires the plastic bag in his hands for a moment. Lifting it up for Clark and Chloe to see, he smiles.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
Thanks to this, I think so.  
  
Inside the bag, blood stained, is a small wad of twenty dollar bills, held together by a badly dented money clip.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
He's lucky the guy was a good shot. The money clip in his chest pocket deflected the bullet away from his heart.  
  
A healthy smile helps lift the weight of the world off both Clark and Chloe's shoulders. Each breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
The sheriff lifts his left arm.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
It still went through, under his arm, but he should be all right.  
  
CLARK  
  
Any sign of the kidnapper?  
  
Frowning, the sheriff's mustache contracts over his lips as he shakes his head.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
Nothing yet.  
  
Chloe seems overjoyed by the news, obviously still caught up in the fact that Bruce is going to be okay. Clark and the sheriff, however, share a long silent stare, each wary of the danger still very much present in the small farm town of Smallville.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL  
  
Clark Kent gazes through the window of a hospital room. Unconscious, connected to various machines and I.V.'s, Bruce Wayne sleeps silently, Chloe sitting calmly by his side.  
  
Clark yawns.  
  
ALFRED  
  
Tea?  
  
Clark turns to see Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, carrying several cups of hot tea on a cafeteria tray. Clark smiles.  
  
CLARK  
  
No thank you. I'm more of a coffee person.  
  
Alfred raises a disapproving eyebrow. A pause. Clark, apparently getting the point, takes one of the teas.  
  
CLARK  
  
Thank you.  
  
ALFRED  
  
My pleasure, sir.  
  
Alfred turns, walking passed two armed security guards in front of the entrance to Bruce's room, and towards a row of seats where Pete and Lana apparently dozed off some time during the night or early morning. Setting the tray down, Alfred gingerly nudges each teen and, without asking, places a cup of tea in each of their hands.  
  
LANA  
  
::half awake:: Thank you.  
  
Clark takes a sip of the tea, still looking in on Chloe and Bruce. To his surprise, he seems to like the tea and shrugs accordingly.  
  
Meanwhile, Pete and Lana stand and walk over towards Clark. Lana notices Chloe inside with Bruce.  
  
LANA  
  
How long has she been in there?  
  
CLARK  
  
They let visitors in about an hour ago. They couldn't open the door fast enough. She actually pushed the nurse out of the way.  
  
PETE  
  
What time is it? How long have we been asleep?  
  
CLARK  
  
A few hours, I think.  
  
Lana looks back at Alfred and then to Clark.  
  
LANA  
  
He seems to be holding up pretty well.  
  
CLARK  
  
He's been serving tea and cookies to every floor of the hospital for the past four hours.  
  
LANA  
  
::nodding:: Keeping busy. It helps take your mind off things.  
  
PETE  
  
::looking around:: Where are the folks?  
  
CLARK  
  
They just went out to get some food. Mr. Sullivan drank a little too much coffee and was worrying everyone so your mom figured it'd be a good idea to get him out of the hospital. My parents went too.  
  
LANA  
  
Can we go in?  
  
Both security guards shift their eyes towards Lana, though they remain motionless. Lana notices this and smiles sheepishly.  
  
CLARK  
  
Yeah, sure, you just have to ask Alfred to tell the guards you're not a maniacal killer.  
  
Lana and Pete start walking towards Alfred, but then Pete stops.  
  
PETE  
  
::to Lana:: I'll be right in.  
  
Pete walks back towards Clark, the two friends looking in on Chloe. The young blonde carefully slips her hand under Bruce's, gently squeezing it.  
  
PETE  
  
You okay?  
  
CLARK  
  
::quiet:: I could have stopped him, Pete. I could've stopped him, and I let him go.  
  
PETE  
  
::quiet:: You didn't have any choice, Clark, not with Chloe right there.  
  
CLARK  
  
::quiet:: So what, Pete? So she'd know? At least I'd have stopped him.  
  
Pete goes to say something, but Clark continues.  
  
CLARK  
  
::quiet:: I tell people my secret and they get hurt. I keep it, and people still get hurt. What's the point anymore?  
  
PETE  
  
::quiet:: You're not a superhero, Clark.  
  
Clark sighs, but says nothing.  
  
PETE  
  
You did the right thing. You protected your friend. That's what's important.  
  
A pause.  
  
PETE  
  
Besides, you have more to worry about.  
  
CLARK  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Pete looks over at the security guards, watching them closely as he pulls Clark in the opposite direction.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark, this guy let Chloe go as soon as Bruce showed up.  
  
CLARK  
  
Yeah, I know. Chloe said the guy only kidnapped her to get to Bruce.  
  
PETE  
  
::quiet:: That doesn't strike you as a little strange?  
  
Clark doesn't seem to understand what Pete is hinting at.  
  
PETE  
  
::quiet:: Clark, what exactly did Lex tell you about Bruce?  
  
CLARK  
  
He told me he was a player and that me and Chloe should.  
  
Clark's eyes open wide.  
  
CLARK  
  
. stay away from him. ::shaking head:: Pete, you don't think.  
  
PETE  
  
::quiet:: This guy was a professional, Clark, a hitman.  
  
CLARK  
  
Lex wouldn't do something like this.  
  
PETE  
  
Who else is there Clark?  
  
Clark searches for an answer.  
  
LEX  
  
Clark!  
  
Speak of the devil. Clark and Pete turn to see Lex hurriedly walking towards them from down the hall.  
  
PETE  
  
I'm gonna go in.  
  
Pete walks around Clark, passed the two mammoth security guards, and through the door, ignoring Lex completely. Lex shrugs off Pete's cold welcome and makes his way towards Clark.  
  
LEX  
  
Clark, I came as soon as I heard. Is everyone all right?  
  
Clark stares at Lex for a moment, then turns to look through the window into Bruce's hospital room. Lana sits with Chloe, her arm consolingly wrapped around her friend's shoulders. Pete stands next to them, stealing a glance at Clark and Lex through the other side of the window.  
  
Clark, uneasy, turns back to Lex, unsure of what to say.  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - DAY  
  
The school bell rings as a deluge of Smallville High students pour out of the school building, several yellow school buses awaiting them in the parking lot.  
  
INT. THE TORCH  
  
Pete walks through the Torch office door to find Clark Kent busily typing at Chloe's Macintosh computer.  
  
PETE  
  
I thought I'd find you here.  
  
Pete walks over to Clark, looking over the computer screen as he drops his backpack on one of the vacant chairs.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark Kent, the only kid in High School this side of the chess club who gets an excused absence and spends the entire day at school.  
  
Pete smiles, trying to lighten the mood, but Clark is intent on whatever he's working on.  
  
PETE  
  
What are you doing?  
  
CLARK  
  
With Chloe spending the day at the hospital, the Mystery Machine's been running on three wheels.  
  
Clark practically has to tear his eyes away from the screen, blinking his eyes as if doing it for the first time. He yawns and stands up, walking over to the printer.  
  
CLARK  
  
Listen, Pete, I know Lex. He wouldn't have hired someone to kill Bruce.  
  
PETE  
  
Look, Clark, I.  
  
Clark shakes his head.  
  
CLARK  
  
. I just wanted you to know that before I told you.  
  
The printer spits out a page with a list of names and numbers on it. Pete looks confused.  
  
PETE  
  
Tell me what?  
  
Clark picks up the piece of paper and looks at it, hesitant, reconsidering whether or not he should show it to Pete after all.  
  
CLARK  
  
You know the old Granger Farm across from the LuthorCorp plant on the other side of Daniels' Stream?  
  
PETE  
  
Sure, Bobby Hikes and I used to play around in the old broken farmhouse all the time.  
  
CLARK  
  
::nodding:: It was destroyed in the meteor shower by one of the largest meteors to crash down in Smallville.  
  
PETE  
  
So that's why you didn't like going there.  
  
Clark shrugs and looks at the sheet of paper again before handing it to Pete.  
  
CLARK  
  
Well, apparently Old Man Granger didn't have any kind of insurance policy on the farm before the meteor shower, so when his farm was destroyed he was left with nothing.  
  
Pete looks over the list of names and numbers on the printout.  
  
CLARK  
  
When his barn was destroyed, the only way he could pay off his debts was to sell the farm, and all of his land, to the bank which then sold off pieces of it to various private investors.  
  
Clark takes a seat next to Pete and points to some of the names on the list, indicating them as the private investors.  
  
CLARK  
  
For whatever reasons, those investors never bothered to capitalize on their investments and the land has been left untouched ever since.  
  
PETE  
  
Why would they buy up all that land just to let it sit there?  
  
CLARK  
  
Exactly my question, until I contacted my sources at the city council.  
  
Clark goes shuffling through various other sheets of paper on the desk.  
  
PETE  
  
::interrupting:: Hold it, hold it. You have sources?  
  
CLARK  
  
::sheepish:: Ok, I called Chloe at the hospital and had her call.  
  
Pete laughs silently.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe just always sounds so cool when she says that.  
  
Clark continues to sift through various sheets of paper before finding the one he wants, another printout.  
  
CLARK  
  
Anyway, apparently LuthorCorp's been looking to expand their presence in Smallville ever since Lionel built the plant, but because of certain environmental restrictions they can't add on to the plant without a certain radius of open land around them.  
  
Pete reads over the second printout.  
  
PETE  
  
LuthorCorp would have to buy up all of Granger's old farm before they'd let him begin construction.  
  
Clark points to the first printout.  
  
CLARK  
  
In the past five years, LuthorCorp has purchased the plots from almost every investor. These two were the only investors who had managed to hold out.  
  
PETE  
  
::reading the names:: Shoenweis and Small.  
  
CLARK  
  
.And both sold their shares in the past week.  
  
PETE  
  
Let me guess. Wayne Enterprises?  
  
CLARK  
  
::nods:: Wayne Enterprises.  
  
PETE  
  
He did it on purpose.  
  
CLARK  
  
Neither Shoenweis nor Small have any love for the Luthor's. They're environmentalists, but with the economy being in the shape that it's in, they were both going to be forced to sell. They had offered their plots to LuthorCorp but at the last second withdrew their offers and sold to Wayne Enterprises for less than half what LuthorCorp was going to pay them.  
  
PETE  
  
No wonder Lex pulled a one-eighty. Wayne pulled one over on him.  
  
CLARK  
  
Exactly.  
  
PETE  
  
.But doesn't this just make Lex look even more guilty?  
  
Clark diverts his eyes and sits back down in front of the computer.  
  
CLARK  
  
.Which is why I plan on going by the mansion later today and talking with him about it, get his side of the story.  
  
PETE  
  
And say what? "Hey, Lex, how's it goin? Did you hire someone to assassinate Bruce Wayne?"  
  
CLARK  
  
Well, I haven't quite figured that part out yet.  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
PETE  
  
All right, I'm gonna make a run by the hospital, check up on Chloe. Lana's been over there and needs me to take over for a while so she can head over to the Talon.  
  
Clark remains intent on the computer screen.  
  
CLARK  
  
I have a few more things I need to do here, but I'll be over soon.  
  
PETE  
  
All right.  
  
Pete starts heading for the door, noticeably still carrying the two sheets of paper handed to him by Clark. He slips out without Clark noticing he still has the papers.  
  
EXT. LUTHOR MANSION - DAY  
  
A series of extraordinarily expensive cars sit parked in the driveway of the Luthor Mansion.  
  
INT. LUTHOR MANSION - LEX'S OFFICE  
  
A television news anchor reports from the amusement park concerning the attempted murder of Bruce Wayne. Lex, talking on the phone, mutes the newscast.  
  
LEX  
  
No, I said I want you to freeze all shares. Yes, immediately.  
  
From the hallway entrance, Lionel Luthor canes his way into Lex's office, obviously curious at what Lex is talking about on the phone. Several well dressed men carrying briefcases walk in behind him. Lex, curious, hurries along his conversation.  
  
LEX  
  
All right. Okay. Good.  
  
Lex hangs up the phone and, upon hearing the click, Lionel smiles.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Happy Birthday, Lex.  
  
Lex thinks for a moment, looking at the men with the briefcases and then back to his blind father.  
  
LEX  
  
Thank you?  
  
Lionel laughs a bit and canes his way over to Lex's desk, sitting down with a large arrogant smile on his face. Suspicious, and somewhat annoyed with his father for sitting in his chair, Lex keeps silent and waits for his father to explain.  
  
LIONEL  
  
I come bearing gifts.  
  
Lex again looks at the men with the briefcases, slightly confused.  
  
LEX  
  
Please tell me they're in the briefcases.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Indeed they are.  
  
Lionel lifts his hands in the air, signaling the two men with the briefcases to come closer. They do and one of them places his briefcase on the desk and opens it up. Inside are several thick stacks of papers.  
  
Lex examines one of the stacks of papers, taking it in his hands and reading it over.  
  
LEX  
  
What are these?  
  
LIONEL  
  
What do the look like? ::slight laugh:: You'll have to excuse me, I'm not quite sure myself.  
  
LEX  
  
They look like contracts...  
  
LIONEL  
  
Not just any contracts, Lex, your contracts; signed, sealed and delivered. Forgive me, I didn't have a chance to wrap them.  
  
LEX  
  
::confused:: Hiroki Tenumato, Fugi Tysoyoshi. These are signed by the heads of the Tenshi Aeronautics and Space Corporation.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Correction, they are signed by the former-heads of the Aeronautics and Space Division of LexCorp.  
  
LEX  
  
I don't understand.  
  
LIONEL  
  
What's there to understand? I bought them out and I'm placing you in charge.  
  
LEX  
  
Tenshi was based in Gotham City.  
  
LIONEL  
  
It's time you take a more active role in the business, Lex. Gotham City is an important market for us and I need my best to oversee its development. That's you.  
  
Lex drops the stack of papers back into the briefcase.  
  
LEX  
  
While I appreciate the anomalous vote of confidence, Tenshi was a former chief-competitor of Wayne Enterprises. Don't you think this is all in bad taste given the current situation?  
  
LIONEL  
  
What situation?  
  
LEX  
  
Haven't you heard? Someone tried to kill Bruce Wayne last night.  
  
Lex raises the volume on the television, allowing Lionel to hear the newscaster report on the attempted murder. Lionel appears genuinely surprised. There is a long pause as he gathers his thoughts.  
  
LIONEL  
  
I had most definitely not heard.  
  
He swallows hard.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Is he all right?  
  
LEX  
  
::nodding:: They think he's going to be fine. He's in the hospital under heavy guard.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Well. this does come as a surprise.  
  
Lionel, refusing to give in to the news, shakes it off. Lex, meanwhile, looks back to the muted television.  
  
LIONEL  
  
But it changes nothing. Our deal with Tenshi has been in the works for months.  
  
Lex freezes, his eyes growing wide. Turning back to face his father...  
  
LEX  
  
Did you say months?  
  
LIONEL  
  
Wayne Enterprises is our chief competitor, Lex, you know that. The time has long since past since we made our move in on Gotham City. Buying out Tenshi was the perfect way to get a foothold on Wayne's territory.  
  
Lex walks turns away with a pale expression on his face.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Take the fight to the enemy. That's the way to win wars, Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
::under breath:: That's why he did it.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Lex? What's the matter?  
  
Completely ignoring his father, Lex rushes out of the office leaving a confused Lionel Luthor behind.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Lex?  
  
EXT. LUTHOR MANSION - DAY  
  
Lex Luthor rushes out of the mansion and makes his way towards the driveway. As he walks down the well gardened path, he is surprised to see several police cars parked in front of the mansion and the sheriff and several other officers walking towards him.  
  
LEX  
  
Sheriff?  
  
SHERIFF  
  
Lex.  
  
The sheriff removes a slip of paper from his back pocket and hands it to Lex. Lex takes the paper and unfolds it, reading it over.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
It's a warrant to search the premises.  
  
LEX  
  
Why? Search it for what?  
  
The sheriff sighs, taking off his hat.  
  
SHERIFF  
  
I'm sorry, Lex.  
  
Appearing genuinely distraught, the sheriff walks by Lex and into the mansion, leaving the confused billionaire in a state of shock.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - BRUCE'S ROOM  
  
Lana Lang quietly steps into Bruce's hospital room carrying two mugs. Bruce Wayne sleeps silently in the medical bed, Chloe still by his side.  
  
Walking over to Chloe, Lana sits and hands her friend one of the mugs.  
  
LANA  
  
Here.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Thanks.  
  
Chloe smiles and takes a sip of the tea.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Ya know, I think I'm starting to get used to this stuff.  
  
LANA  
  
::smiling:: Me too. I was getting a little tired of coffee anyway.  
  
Chloe smiles but says nothing, staring at Bruce. After a short silence, she leans back in her chair, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her free hand.  
  
LANA  
  
Chloe, you're tired. Let me drive you home.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::shakes head:: I'm fine. Besides, I want to be here when he wakes up. I owe him that much.  
  
LANA  
  
Chloe, you can't blame yourself for what happened. There was nothing you could have done.  
  
CHLOE  
  
As usual.  
  
Lana doesn't know how to respond.  
  
CHLOE  
  
When I realized where he had taken me. When I realized he was using me. I just got so angry. Once again, my entire life was being played out in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. The story of my life.  
  
Chloe looks over at Lana then back to Bruce.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Sometimes I just feel so.  
  
LANA  
  
::nodding:: .small.  
  
A single tear starts its way down Chloe's cheek, but she quickly wipes it away. She motions towards Bruce.  
  
CHLOE  
  
He made me feel important, ya know?  
  
LANA  
  
Yeah, I do.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Whitney.  
  
Lana nods and smiles slightly. Chloe nods, then motions back to Bruce.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I knew his rep. I know what people say about him. and just in case I didn't, Clark made sure to make that point quite clear.  
  
The two actually share a laugh.  
  
LANA  
  
Clark Kent to the rescue.  
  
CHLOE  
  
. and maybe Clark's right. Maybe he is just some rich playboy who was looking for a naïve little farmgirl he could impress with. fancy cars and a wallet the size of our History textbook. but he made me feel special.  
  
Chloe laughs at herself.  
  
CHLOE  
  
. for a whole night and a half.  
  
She looks over at Lana.  
  
CHLOE  
  
But for that night and a half, he made me forget about everything else. about every one else.  
  
Lana seems clearly aware of who Chloe was talking about when she said "every one".  
  
CHLOE  
  
It sounds so stupid.  
  
LANA  
  
I don't think it sounds stupid at all.  
  
They stare at each other for a moment. Then, a knock at the door. Pete steps in.  
  
PETE  
  
Hey.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hey.  
  
Lana greets him with a smile, standing up.  
  
LANA  
  
Well, I better go. I left Avery in charge of the Talon, which means it's probably burned to the ground by now.  
  
Lana heads for the door.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Lana.  
  
Lana turns back.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::smiles:: Thanks.  
  
LANA  
  
::smiles back:: Any time.  
  
Lana turns, and exits the hospital room.  
  
INT. UNKNOWN  
  
A man sits with his back to the camera at a desk dimly lit by a single blue light. A mounting board, bolted to the wall over the desk, is littered with several black and white pictures of various people. One such photograph is of Bruce Wayne seated at the table at the "Night Time" restaurant. Above the photograph of Bruce is an older photograph of a man and a woman walking out of a hotel.  
  
A cell phone on the desk rings and the man answers it.  
  
JACK  
  
Yes?  
  
Someone is talking on the other end of the phone, but we can't hear them.  
  
JACK  
  
I don't understand.  
  
A pause.  
  
JACK  
  
I see.  
  
Another pause.  
  
JACK  
  
Very well.  
  
Short pause.  
  
JACK  
  
I won't.  
  
Jack puts the phone down silently, tilting his head down. He takes a deep breath and slowly raises his hand up to the photograph of Bruce Wayne. He hesitates for a moment, then tears it down off the wall.  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
Bruce Wayne stands in the middle of a darkened Gotham City alley, darkness surrounding the young billionaire. He looks around, confused, unable to see anything due to the lack of light.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Behind him, a street lamp winks on above intersecting street signs reading Pearl Street and Phillips Street. Directly under the lamp, a woman is crying kneeling down next to a man who is lying prone on the street.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Dad!?  
  
Recognizing the scene, Bruce runs towards them. Up close, we can see that the man and woman are the same from the picture that was on the wall at Jack's hideout which was hanging near the picture of Bruce at the restaurant.  
  
Bruce quickly kneels down next to the man and grabs his hand.  
  
BRUCE  
  
::softly:: Dad?  
  
The dying man struggles, but says nothing. Instead, he looks forward, towards his feet, and motions for Bruce to do the same.  
  
Diverting his eyes, Bruce looks to where his father is motioning and sees a reflection of the three of them in a mirror. Confused, Bruce continues to look into the mirror as the image changes to that of his father, sitting in an old chair.  
  
THOMAS WAYNE  
  
Hello, son. If you're watching this, it's because I've passed on. I made this tape, in the event of my death, so that you'd have something to remember me by. and so that I could tell you just how very proud of you I am.  
  
Bruce is nearly brought to tears by the image, but continues to watch.  
  
THOMAS WAYNE  
  
You are my son, my greatest privilege, and my greatest gift. More importantly, you're a good kid, and I have no doubt that you're going to grow up to be a good man as well.  
  
Thomas swallows hard.  
  
THOMAS WAYNE  
  
You're the man of the house now, son. I leave everything I have to you, most important of which is your mother. You have to take care of her, son. Listen to her, do what she says, and always be there for her when she needs you. Never forget how much she loves you. That's your job now.  
  
MARTHA WAYNE  
  
::sceam:: Nooooo!  
  
Wiping a tear from his eye, Bruce turns to see his mother turn and stand.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Mom! No!  
  
She ignores him, or can't hear him, and starts running towards a mysterious figure carefully concealed by the shadows of a nearby building.  
  
A gunshot. She drops to the ground almost instantaneously.  
  
THOMAS WAYNE  
  
You have to take care of her, son.  
  
Bruce, shaking slightly, looks back at the image of Thomas Wayne.  
  
THOMAS WAYNE  
  
.That's your job now. Take care of her.  
  
Bruce, visibly distraught over the images before him, diverts his eyes to some nearby street garbage. Behind some boxes and several piles of trash, two tiny eyes look out onto the scene, fear bleeding from them through wave after wave of tears.  
  
THOMAS WAYNE  
  
That's your job now.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - BRUCE'S ROOM  
  
Bruce wakes up in the hospital bed, his forehead drenched in sweat. Chloe, sitting by his side, is at first startled by his abrupt awakening. Quickly settling herself, she smiles. Pete, who is seated next to Chloe, also smiles.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Good morning sleepy head.  
  
Bruce looks around the room, groggily, taking a moment to get his bearings.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You're in the hospital, but you're going to be fine.  
  
BRUCE  
  
::surprised:: I was shot.  
  
CHLOE  
  
The bullet ricocheted off of the money clip you had in your pocket.  
  
PETE  
  
I guess you billionaires really do have all the luck, huh?  
  
BRUCE  
  
::to Chloe:: Are you okay?  
  
CHLOE  
  
::smiles:: Yeah, now that I know you are.  
  
Chloe takes a hold of Bruce's hand, squeezing it gently. They smile at each other for a moment. Pete, meanwhile, notices this and stands and walks for the door.  
  
PETE  
  
I'm gonna go get Alfred, tell him you're up.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Thank you.  
  
Pete exits, closing the door behind him. Bruce turns back to face Chloe. They stare at each other for a while, not saying anything. Finally, Bruce relents.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Chloe, I'm.  
  
Chloe shakes her head.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::interrupting:: You don't have to be. It wasn't your fault.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Just the same, if anything had happened to you.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm fine. He can't hurt me. ::smiles:: Not if my own personal knight in shining armor has anything to say about it.  
  
Bruce laughs a little, wincing in pain as he does.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Besides, perhaps the two largest individuals I've ever seen are standing right outside that door ready to stop anyone who tries anything.  
  
Chloe motions towards the door.  
  
CHLOE  
  
No one's getting through them.  
  
Bruce smiles again, but suddenly his expression gets very serious.  
  
BRUCE  
  
What do you mean? Didn't they catch him?  
  
CHLOE  
  
::shakes head:: He got away.  
  
Bruce looks away, obviously very worried by the news. Chloe attempts to calm him.  
  
CHLOE  
  
But it's okay, we're safe. The entire police department is out looking for him right now. They'll catch him.  
  
Bruce shakes his head and pulls his hand away from Chloe.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Chloe, I want you to go home.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What?  
  
BRUCE  
  
You're not safe around me. If he tries again.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I already told you, there's security.  
  
Bruce is getting agitated. He's obviously too tired to be arguing with her.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I don't care, you'll be safer at home. Tomorrow I'll get myself transferred to Gotham City Medical, and it'll be over for you.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::stands up:: It's not over for me until it's over for you.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Dammit, Chloe, just do what I say.  
  
CHLOE  
  
No! I won't.  
  
Now, Chloe is the one who's agitated.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You may think this is all about you, but the moment he kidnapped me, I became a part of it too.  
  
BRUCE  
  
You don't have to be.  
  
CHLOE  
  
But I am, whether you like it or not.  
  
The door opens and Pete and Alfred step through. For a moment, they all just stand in silence, both Alfred and Pete very much aware of the tension currently filling the room.  
  
PETE  
  
Chloe, the nurse says visiting hours are almost up. Maybe we should give them a little time.  
  
Chloe stares at Bruce for a second, then nods, making her way for the door.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::to Bruce:: I'll be back in the morning.  
  
She waits, as if challenging him to object. Then, she turns and walks out.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::to Pete:: Take me home.  
  
The door shuts behind them. Bruce, seeing the expression on Alfred's face, merely turns away.  
  
EXT. LUTHOR MANSION - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Thick, dark, clouds fill the sky over the Luthor Mansion. Clark Kent, driving his father's truck, is surprised to see several police cars all in a line up the mansion's driveway.  
  
Meanwhile, Lex Luthor talks with the sheriff outside the mansion, several other officers around them. Lex is obviously upset with something, and is emphatic about whatever he is saying.  
  
Clark, concerned by the presence of the police, looks over at the passenger's seat and various papers that are on it. He then looks back towards Lex.  
  
Lex, spying Clark over one of the deputy's shoulders, stops talking for a moment. Clark and Lex look at each other from a distance. After a moment, Clark puts the truck in reverse and backs out of the driveway. Lex merely shakes his head in frustration.  
  
EXT. KENT FARM - NIGHT  
  
Pete pulls up to the Kent Farm and gets out of his car. A bolt of lightning in the distance catches his attention and, before he shuts the door behind him, he grabs his jacket inside.  
  
INT. CLARK'S LOFT  
  
Clark Kent reads and re-reads various printouts, silently shaking his head as he does. One printout particularly upsets him and he crumples it up and throws it across the room.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark?  
  
Pete makes his way up the stairs. When he gets to the top, he stops, leaning against one of the rails.  
  
PETE  
  
Missed you at the hospital today.  
  
CLARK  
  
::hesitates:: I guess I forgot.  
  
Pete nods and walks over to Clark, sitting down next to him, taking a deep breath.  
  
PETE  
  
So did you go and see Lex?  
  
CLARK  
  
Apparently, we're not the only ones who think Lex might've been involved in trying to kill Bruce.  
  
PETE  
  
The cops?  
  
CLARK  
  
::nods:: They were searching the place when I got there.  
  
PETE  
  
What'd Lex say?  
  
CLARK  
  
I didn't ask him. I didn't even get out of the truck. I couldn't.  
  
PETE  
  
Well. There may have been another explanation. Maybe he was robbed.  
  
Clark looks at Pete, rolling his eyes. Pete shrugs.  
  
PETE  
  
Maybe not.  
  
CLARK  
  
I just can't believe it. I can't believe Lex would ever be involved in something like this.  
  
They sit together in silence for a moment. Clark, trying to divert his attention elsewhere, changes the subject.  
  
CLARK  
  
So, how are things going on the hospital front?  
  
PETE  
  
Well, Bruce woke up a few hours ago, which was good. He was still really weak, but they say he's going to be fine.  
  
CLARK  
  
Well, that's something anyway. What about Chloe?  
  
PETE  
  
She's doing ok, too. I just dropped her off home. Lana's spending the night over there, so she'll have someone to talk too.  
  
CLARK  
  
That's good.  
  
PETE  
  
Yeah. Apparently she and Bruce got into a little spat though.  
  
CLARK  
  
About what?  
  
PETE  
  
I'm not really sure exactly. She wouldn't go into specifics.  
  
CLARK  
  
Well, I'm just glad she's home and she's safe now.  
  
Pete reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He looks at it for a moment.  
  
PETE  
  
You know, it wouldn't hurt if you gave her a call.  
  
Pete hands Clark the cell phone.  
  
PETE  
  
I'm sure she'd be glad to hear from you.  
  
Clark takes the cell phone and smiles at Pete.  
  
CLARK  
  
Thanks, Pete.  
  
PETE  
  
Hey, what are friends for?  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
The microwave buzzer sounds, the word "End" blinking repeatedly on the clock meter. Mr. Sullivan, Chloe's father, opens up the microwave and grabs the near bursting bag of popcorn from inside.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
::juggling the bag:: Ow! Oh! Ow! Hot!  
  
Tearing open the bag, he pours the popcorn into a large bowl and placed the bowl on a tray with two large glasses. A big smile on his face, he happily brings the tray into the living room where Lana and Chloe sit together on the couch, watching a movie.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
::smiling:: Here you are, ladies.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Thanks, Dad.  
  
LANA  
  
Thanks, Mr. Sullivan.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
My pleasure. After what you've been through, you deserve it.  
  
Mr. Sullivan looks around.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
So, is everything all right? Can I get you anything else? Pillows? Blankets?  
  
Lana laughs. Chloe merely rolls her eyes.  
  
CHLOE  
  
We're fine, Dad. Thanks.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
I don't know. Something doesn't seem right.  
  
His eyes grow wide as it comes to him. Walking over to the light switch, he turns the tiny knob so that the lights slowly dim.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
There. Perfect.  
  
Mr. Sullivan walks back over to the couch, bending over it, and steals a peck on the cheek from his daughter.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
Now, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
CHLOE  
  
We won't.  
  
MR SULLIVAN  
  
Good night, honey.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::rolls eyes:: Good night.  
  
Lana, silently laughing under her breath.  
  
LANA  
  
Good night, Mr. Sullivan.  
  
The phone rings as Mr. Sullivan heads up the stairs behind the couch. He hesitates, as Chloe picks up the phone sitting on the nearby table.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hello? Clark.  
  
Mr. Sullivan, hearing Clark's name, continues to walk up the stairs.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hey, what's up?  
  
INT. CLARK'S LOFT  
  
As Clark talks on the cell phone, Pete walks over to the lookout, bolts of lightning striking down in the distance. He closes the shutters in preparation of the oncoming storm.  
  
CLARK  
  
Hey, Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to come by the hospital today.  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Chloe strains to listen to Clark on the phone, the signal breaking up.  
  
CLARK  
  
::intermittent static:: I just wanted to call to see how you were doing.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm going to be all right. I'm just glad to see that Bruce is doing better.  
  
INT. CLARK'S LOFT  
  
CLARK  
  
Yeah, Pete told me about that. That's great news.  
  
Clark swallows, looking back at Pete before continuing.  
  
CLARK  
  
Listen, Chloe, I wanted to apologize about what I said about Bruce yesterday.  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Lana looks on as Chloe continues to struggle to make out what Clark is saying.  
  
LANA  
  
::mouthing words:: What's he saying?  
  
CHLOE  
  
::mouthing words:: I'm not sure.  
  
CLARK (on phone)  
  
::intermittent static:: It wasn't any of my business and I.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark, there's a lot of static, I can barely hear you.  
  
INT. CLARK'S LOFT  
  
CLARK  
  
Hold on.  
  
Clark fiddles with some of the settings on the cell phone, attempting to clear up the static.  
  
PETE  
  
What's wrong?  
  
CLARK  
  
She says she can barely hear me; too much static.  
  
PETE  
  
It must be the storm.  
  
CLARK  
  
Listen, Chloe, I'm on a cell phone. Let me try calling you back from my house.  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Chloe shakes her head.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What? Clark, I can't hear you.  
  
CLARK (on phone)  
  
::intermittent static:: I said, let me try calling you back from my house.  
  
Suddenly, a large thud can be heard from upstairs and both Lana and Chloe freeze. They stare at each other for a second.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::calling out:: Dad?  
  
No answer. Both Lana and Chloe look worried.  
  
LANA  
  
::calling out:: Mr. Sullivan?  
  
CHLOE  
  
::worried:: Clark, stay on the phone.  
  
INT. CLARK'S LOFT  
  
Now, Clark is worried.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?  
  
Pete, hearing what Clark's end of the conversation, walks over to Clark.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark?  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Chloe and Lana walk over to the bottom of the steps, side by side, Chloe still holding the phone.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Dad? Are you okay?  
  
Silence.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::worried:: Clark, I think someone might be in the house.  
  
LANA  
  
Mr. Sullivan?  
  
EXT. CHLOE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Outside Chloe's house, the rain begins to pour down in the street. Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning strikes a nearby electrical pole, exploding the top of the pole in a giant burst of sparks and flames.  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
The television and all the lights in the house wink out. Clearly frightened, Lana and Chloe let out a quick scream, then. darkness and silence.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark? Are you still there?  
  
CLARK (on phone)  
  
::heavy static:: Chloe, what's wrong? What's happening?  
  
CHLOE  
  
There's a flashlight in the drawer in the table over there.  
  
Rummaging noises.  
  
LANA  
  
Got it.  
  
A click, and a beam of light pierces through the darkness. Lana walks over to Chloe and hands her the flashlight.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::worried:: Stay on the phone, Clark.  
  
Worried, Chloe shines the flashlight up the steps. At the top, Mr. Sullivan appears with a rather odd expression on his face.  
  
Chloe and Lana look at each other and then back up at Mr. Sullivan.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Dad?  
  
Slowly, Mr. Sullivan begins to tip forward, until he falls forward and tumbles down the stairs. The girls scream as his body comes to a horrendous stop at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
INT. CLARK'S LOFT  
  
Chloe and Lana's screams reverberate through the cell phone before the signal cuts out. The hideous cry of vengeful thunder tears through the barn as Clark stares into oblivion.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe?! Chloe?!  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Chloe shines the flashlight on her father, Lana and her trying desperately to illicit some kind of response from the unconscious man.  
  
CHLOE  
  
::crying:: Dad? Are you okay? Daddy?  
  
Somewhere in the darkness, someone snickers maliciously. Both hearing it, Lana and Chloe stare into each other's eyes, frightened by what they know is going to come next.  
  
In unison, the two teens turn their attention up to the top of the stairs, where Jack stands pointing a gun down at them, a long devilish grin across his face.  
  
JACK  
  
Hello, my dear. Miss me?  
  
Jack laughs as the girls cower in fear.  
  
INT. CLARK'S HOUSE  
  
Clark Kent slams the phone in the kitchen down in frustration.  
  
CLARK  
  
Busy signal.  
  
PETE  
  
The storm's really starting to pick up, maybe the phone lines are down.  
  
Jonathan and Martha Kent enter from off screen.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Clark? Pete? What's wrong?  
  
CLARK  
  
::worried:: I was just on the phone with Chloe. She said she thought someone was in her house and then screamed and we got disconnected. Now, I keep getting a busy signal.  
  
Martha retreats up against her husband, grabbing a hold of Jonathan's hand and squeezing it tightly.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark, are you thinking.?  
  
CLARK  
  
The last time this guy wanted to get to Bruce, he kidnapped Chloe.  
  
PETE  
  
It worked for him last time.  
  
Clark immediately starts for the front door.  
  
CLARK  
  
How could we be so stupid?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Clark, where are you going?  
  
CLARK  
  
I have to see if they're all right.  
  
Pete quickly follows Clark.  
  
PETE  
  
I'll follow in my car.  
  
Moving passed Martha, Jonathan grabs Pete's arm.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Uh, we'll follow...  
  
Looking for something to do as the men of the house head out the door, Martha picks up the phone.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I'll call Ethan.  
  
EXT. CHLOE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
The rain continues to pour down outside Chloe Sullivan's darkened house. A distant thunder begins to rumble in the distance, but it's not caused by the storm. Darting towards Chloe's house at impossible speeds, Clark quickly stops himself in the front yard, sliding a bit in the mud.  
  
Using his X-Ray vision, Clark scopes out the interior of the house, preparing himself for the worst. He finds little, but is startled when he sees a human skeletal structure lying prone at the bottom of the first floor stairwell.  
  
Almost instantaneously, Clark appears on the porch, tearing the front door completely off its hinges.  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Clark, largely ignoring the fact that he's been drenched from the storm, heads inside to find Chloe's father still unconscious at the bottom of the steps.  
  
CLARK  
  
Mr. Sullivan? Mr. Sullivan, are you okay?  
  
Clark struggles to revive the fallen man, but is unsuccessful. Checking his pulse, to make sure that he's at least alive, Clark at least appears satisfied that the man isn't in any imminent danger and stands up, using his X-Ray vision to give the house another once over.  
  
Finding nothing, growing more and more frustrated, Clark heads back outside.  
  
EXT. CHLOE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Clark heads back down the porch steps and prepares to run again at super speeds. Rather suddenly, though, he stops himself and looks down in the mud where he's standing. Taking a step back, Clark realizes that he's standing in mud tracks formed by the tires of a car or truck of some kind.  
  
Using his X-Ray vision, Clark gazes out along the dirt road leading to Chloe's house, the tracks in the mud accentuated by his vision. Determined, Clark quickly follows the tracks.  
  
EXT. OLD GRANGER FARM - NIGHT  
  
A bolt of lightning illuminates a crooked wooden sign that reads "Granger". Behind the sign, a half destroyed barn stands as an eerie reminder of time's past.  
  
Clark runs quickly appears in front of the "Granger" sign, looking towards the barn with hesitation. Spying a car parked outside the barn, and a source of light emanating from inside, Clark looks through the walls of the barn. Three people inside, two of them are quite close together and sit near each other on the floor. The other stands a few feet away with what appears to be a gun in his hand; obviously Jack.  
  
Hesitant, Clark looks at his hands, finding them unaffected by any nearby kryptonite. He thinks for a moment, contemplating the risk of heading into the barn, knowing the high concentration of meteor rock that lies inside.  
  
Giving in, Clark darts towards the barn at super speed.  
  
INT. OLD GRANGER FARM - BARN  
  
Lana and Chloe sit side by side on the floor, their legs and arms tied. Meanwhile, the murderous Jack paces in front of a lamp which hangs on an old rusted nail in one of the wooden barn supports. The inside of the old Granger barn very closely resembles the Kent's barn, but severely worn down.  
  
Clark darts through a jagged opening in the barn wall, but is suddenly forced to slow his pace. In obvious pain, Clark looks at his hands, the veins pulsing bright green. Looking around the interior of the barn, several large chunks of meteor rock can be found aimlessly strewn about from when the meteor struck through the barn so many years ago.  
  
Jack turns. Noticing Clark, he quickly comes to attention, pulling up his gun towards Clark.  
  
JACK  
  
Who are you!?  
  
Both Lana and Chloe, brought to attention by Jack's sudden outburst, turn their attention towards Clark, obviously surprised to see him.  
  
LANA  
  
Clark!  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark, watch out!  
  
Still in pain, Clark struggles to keep his feet.  
  
CLARK  
  
::struggling:: Let. them go!  
  
Jack points his gun directly at Clark, an enraged expression on his face.  
  
JACK  
  
How did you get here?  
  
Clark quickly turns his attention to the gun, attempting to use his heat vision to enflame the weapon. Too weakened by the kryptonite, however, Clark is unable to use his heat vision and concentrates on righting himself.  
  
CLARK  
  
I said.  
  
Clark starts walking towards Jack but his condition only gets worse. He falls forward, onto his hands and knees, the veins in his hands pulsing wildly.  
  
CLARK  
  
Let them go.  
  
Jack, confused, cautiously walks towards him. Using his foot, he kicks Clark over onto his back, then bends down next to him and looks him over.  
  
JACK  
  
You know, kid, you're either really brave or really stupid. Either way. you don't look like you're in any position to be making demands.  
  
The evil Jack snickers under his devilish grin. Chloe and Lana look on with a mixture of fear and confusion as Clark struggles against the radiation of the kryptonite.  
  
EXT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Pete and Jonathan slam shut the doors of their vehicles simultaneously and make a mad sprint for Chloe's porch.  
  
Finding the door liberated from its hinges, Jonathan calls out.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Clark!?  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Pete and Jonathan survey the disaster that is Chloe's house, Pete wiping the rain from his face. Their attention immediately drawn to the downed Mr. Sullivan, they each hurry to the man's side.  
  
PETE  
  
Mr. Sullivan!  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Gabe?  
  
Jonathan attempts to revive Chloe's father, but with the same success Clark met with earlier.  
  
PETE  
  
Is he.?  
  
Jonathan checks Mr. Sullivan's pulse.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
No, but he's been knocked around pretty bad. We have to get him to a hospital. Help me get him to the truck.  
  
Pete and Jonathan struggle to lift the unconscious man onto their shoulders.  
  
EXT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Trudging through the mud and rain, Pete and Jonathan struggle to get Mr. Sullivan graciously into the front seat of the truck. Shutting the door, the two of them walk around to the other side of the truck.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm heading to the hospital.  
  
PETE  
  
What should I do?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
It's not safe to stay here, especially not in this storm. Head back to the house.  
  
Jonathan opens the driver's side door to the truck.  
  
PETE  
  
What about Clark?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
He probably ran back for help when he found Mr. Sullivan. Tell Martha I'll call her when I get to the hospital.  
  
Starting up the engine, Jonathan drives away as Pete heads for his car. He hesitates though and curiosity tells him to head back inside Chloe's house.  
  
INT. CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
With no power and no lights it's difficult to see as Pete makes his way into Chloe's house. As he walks, he kicks something. Luckily, it's the same flashlight from before and he picks it up and uses it to search the living room.  
  
After a moment of searching, Pete settles the flashlight's light beam on the far wall where a rather conspicuous piece of paper is embedded into the wall by a knife. Approaching it, Pete grabs the paper and lifts the knife out of the wall. He looks at the paper, but is confused by the seemingly obscure marking etched into it. They appear to be only a random, meaningless, series of straight lines arranged at various different angles about the paper.  
  
Nonetheless realizing its significance, Pete folds up the sheet of paper and slips it into one of his pockets as he heads back towards the front door.  
  
EXT. CLARK'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
As Pete drives back up towards the Kent family household, he is confused to see a new car parked out front. Getting out of the car, passing by the Ferrari parked to the side of the front porch steps, Pete looks over to the barn. Seeing a strange shadow emanating from the loft, Pete immediately heads for the barn.  
  
INT. CLARK'S LOFT  
  
Lex Luthor shakes his head and sighs as he reads over several of the printouts which had so tested Clark's faith in him earlier.  
  
Hearing footsteps, he turns.  
  
LEX  
  
Clark? Is that you?  
  
Lex is surprised when he turns around and sees Pete, wearing a rather staunch expression, at the top of the stairs.  
  
LEX  
  
Pete? Where's Clark?  
  
Pete immediately starts walking towards Lex.  
  
PETE  
  
Why don't you tell me?  
  
Swinging around with all possible force, Pete sends Lex to the ground with an impressively powerful hook to the face. Lex, using what wits haven't been jarred from his skull, crawls to the far end of the barn as Pete grabs himself a pitchfork off the wall.  
  
PETE  
  
::furious:: I ain't messin' with you Lex, now tell me where he is!  
  
Lex struggles to get to his feet, carefully avoiding Pete's advances with the pitchfork.  
  
LEX  
  
Are you crazy?  
  
PETE  
  
::furious:: No, are you?!  
  
Lex, appearing generally confused.  
  
LEX  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
PETE  
  
::furious:: You hired that guy to kill Wayne!  
  
LEX  
  
What?  
  
PETE  
  
What's the matter Lex, did Wayne get in the way of your little construction project?  
  
LEX  
  
Pete, listen to me, you've got it all wrong.  
  
PETE  
  
And what about the cops? Do they have it all wrong too?  
  
LEX  
  
Pete, I can explain.  
  
PETE  
  
::furious:: Where is he, Lex? Where'd he take them?  
  
LEX  
  
Take who?  
  
PETE  
  
Don't try to deny it! Clark found out about everything. You were trying to expand the plant, but Wayne got in your way so you tried to have him killed. Now he's got Chloe and Lana and he's going to kill them if you don't tell me where he is!  
  
LEX  
  
You can't honestly believe I'd do something like that.  
  
PETE  
  
I don't know, you are a Luthor.  
  
Pete threateningly mock swings the pitchfork at Lex, who quickly dodges out of the way.  
  
PETE  
  
::furious:: Now tell me where they are!  
  
LEX  
  
All right, all right! You want to know the truth?  
  
Pete tilts his head slightly, silently warning Lex not to lie to him.  
  
LEX  
  
Wayne bought those plots right out from under me. He did it on purpose so he could keep me from expanding the plant.  
  
PETE  
  
::nodding:: And so you hired someone to kill him.  
  
LEX  
  
No! No. He only did it because my father bought out one of his competitor's in Gotham City. He did it to get back at us.  
  
PETE  
  
But you were angry.  
  
LEX  
  
Yes. and so I told Clark to stay away from him and to tell Chloe to do the same.  
  
PETE  
  
::accusingly:: Because you knew the guy you hired was coming after Wayne!  
  
LEX  
  
Because I knew it would hurt him if Chloe broke up with him.  
  
Pete hesitates, obviously caught by surprise by Lex's answer.  
  
PETE  
  
What?  
  
LEX  
  
I talked to Bruce on the phone the morning after their first date. He couldn't stop talking about her.  
  
PETE  
  
So, you used Clark to try to get Chloe.  
  
LEX  
  
I was angry. It was stupid and it was childish and I'm not proud of it, but I did not hire anyone to kill Bruce Wayne. You have to believe me.  
  
Pete is hesitant. He stares at Lex, trying to determine if he's telling the truth or not.  
  
LEX  
  
Look, Pete, if this guy, whoever he is, has Chloe and Lana... If nothing else, believe me when I say I want to help.  
  
Pete is still hesitant. Lex, testing the waters, steps towards Pete.  
  
LEX  
  
We're both Clark's friends. Now, I like to think he's a pretty good judge of character. So, if you can't trust me. trust Clark.  
  
Pete ponders his decision.  
  
EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT  
  
Pete steps out of his car, clutching the umbrella closely as the rain continues to pour down. He walks around the car to where Lex Luthor sits in his Ferrari carefully adjusting his watch.  
  
LEX  
  
Are you sure Mr. Kent is ok with this?  
  
PETE  
  
::talking over the rain:: I talked with him myself. He actually liked the idea.  
  
Lex shrugs and shakes his head.  
  
LEX  
  
::sarcastic:: That's reassuring.  
  
PETE  
  
::talking over the rain:: Give me ten minutes to pull the truck around, then head inside.  
  
Lex nods, rolling up the driver's side window as Pete runs through the rain towards the hospital entrance.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL  
  
The two security guards continue to stand tall outside Bruce Wayne's hospital room. From down the hall, Lex Luthor steals a quick glance at them before retreating back behind the corner.  
  
Around the corner, Lex Luthor inspects his watch.  
  
LEX  
  
Are you sure he's there?  
  
Pete struggles to catch his breath and nods.  
  
PETE  
  
He's around the corner at the other end of the hall.  
  
Less than enthusiastically, Lex swallows hard and removes the long black coat from around his shoulders, folding it over neatly and handing it to Pete.  
  
LEX  
  
Here...  
  
PETE  
  
What's this for?  
  
LEX  
  
It's worth more than your car. I wouldn't want to bleed on it.  
  
Pete rolls his eyes as Lex walks around the corner and heads straight for the security guards.  
  
As Lex approaches, the guards tighten up, staring at him suspiciously. One of them steps in front of him as Lex reaches out his hand for the door to Bruce's room.  
  
LEX  
  
Excuse me.  
  
GUARD I  
  
::forceful:: Excuse me, sir. No admittance.  
  
LEX  
  
I have to see Mr. Wayne immediately. It's urgent.  
  
GUARD I  
  
Then you'll have to come back in the morning. Visiting hours are over.  
  
Over the guard's shoulders, Lex can see Jonathan Kent turn the opposite corner.  
  
LEX  
  
Do you have any idea who I am?  
  
GUARD I  
  
I'm sorry, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Luthor!  
  
In a blind rage, Jonathan Kent pushes passed the guard and grabs Lex by his shirt. In one quick and brutal motion, Jonathan turns Lex around on his feet and hurls him to the ground.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm going to kill you Luthor!  
  
Almost immediately, Jonathan is on top of the fallen Lex. Lifting him to his feet, he smashes Lex in the gut and throws him against the far wall.  
  
Quickly moving to breakup the scuffle, the two guards jump into the fray, each attempting to grab onto one of the combatants. Meanwhile, as Lex and Jonathan struggle to keep the guards occupied, Pete carefully mingles in with the gathering crowd of onlookers, inching his way closer and closer to Bruce's room.  
  
A guard desperately having on to each man, Lex and Jonathan begin screaming at each other.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
::loud:: I'm going to kill you Luthor!  
  
LEX  
  
::loud:: I'll have your farm for this Kent! You're nothing! Nothing!  
  
Pete seizes the opportunity to slip into Bruce's room without anyone noticing.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - BRUCE'S ROOM  
  
The light's off, Bruce Wayne quietly sleeps in his hospital bed as Pete sneaks inside and quietly closes the door behind him.  
  
PETE  
  
::quietly:: Bruce. Bruce, it's me, Pete.  
  
Slowly, Bruce opens his eyes and looks around.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Pete?  
  
PETE  
  
::quietly:: Shh. We need to be quiet. I'm not supposed to be in here.  
  
BRUCE  
  
::quietly:: Why are you here?  
  
PETE  
  
Chloe's in trouble.  
  
BRUCE  
  
What?  
  
PETE  
  
We think she's been kidnapped again, Lana too, and Clark is missing.  
  
Bruce, startled by the news, sits up. Stifling a scream, he cringes and grabs at his left side as he does.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Where are they?  
  
Pete quickly approaches the bed, laying Lex's coat down over the foot. He fumbles through his pockets, taking out the piece of paper he found earlier.  
  
PETE  
  
That's why I'm here. Last time, he kidnapped Chloe to get to you. I found this at her house.  
  
Pete hands the paper to Bruce, who examines it.  
  
PETE  
  
I don't know what it means, but I figured it was meant for you anyway. I figured you would know.  
  
Bruce looks at the markings on the paper carefully then swallows and hands it back to Pete.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Bruce pulls the bed coverings off and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Pete appears confused as Bruce grabs the I.V. bag over his bed and squeezes it.  
  
PETE  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Bruce, in obvious pain.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Painkillers... I'm upping the dosage.  
  
PETE  
  
So do you know what these markings mean?  
  
BRUCE  
  
They're numbers.  
  
Pete looks at the markings on the paper, confused.  
  
PETE  
  
Numbers?  
  
BRUCE  
  
They're inverted. You have to look at them in a mirror. Three. One. Seven. Three.  
  
Pete, curious, lifts the sheet of paper up and looks at it through the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Sure enough, the odd markings rather cleverly scratch out the numbers three, one, seven, and three.  
  
PETE  
  
Well, I'll be. What does it mean?  
  
BRUCE  
  
He's telling us where he is.  
  
Bruce tears the I.V. out of his arm and struggles to his feet. Again cringing from the pain, he hobbles over to the bathroom.  
  
PETE  
  
What are you doing?  
  
BRUCE  
  
If I know Alfred, there should be some clean clothes in. Ah.  
  
Pete mouths the numbers to himself silently for a while as Bruce changes out of the hospital gown.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I have to get out of this room.  
  
PETE  
  
We'll have to go through the window.  
  
BRUCE  
  
We're on the second floor.  
  
PETE  
  
I borrowed Mr. Kent's truck and parked it under the window. He's got some haystacks laid out in the back. We can jump into those.  
  
Bruce hobbles out of the bathroom wearing a black turtleneck and sweatpants, immediately heading for the window.  
  
Noticing Bruce's beleaguered state, Pete jumps up and heads over to the window. Opening it, he checks the truck outside to make sure it's in the right position, some of the rain blowing into the room as he does.  
  
PETE  
  
I'll go first so I can help you down.  
  
With that, Pete climbs out the window and jumps into the back of the truck. Meanwhile, Bruce, noticing the rain storm outside, turns and faces the bed. Seeing Lex's coat, Bruce moves to the bed and puts it on.  
  
The jingling of keys.  
  
Curious, Bruce slips his hands into the coat pockets. He pulls out a set of keys and stares at them for a moment. Eventually, he slips them back into the pocket and heads back to the window.  
  
EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT  
  
Outside the hospital, Pete helps Bruce down from the back of the car. Bruce continually favors his left side, but manages to get down with relative ease.  
  
Pete heads for the diver's side door, taking the keys out of his pocket.  
  
PETE  
  
::over the rain:: All right, now where to?  
  
Pete opens the driver's side door.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Thanks.  
  
Bruce grabs Pete from behind and quickly shoves him forward, slamming Pete head first into the door. Knocked unconscious, Pete falls to the ground with a thud.  
  
BRUCE  
  
. but you're not coming.  
  
Bruce stands over Pete's body, a sorrowful expression on his face.  
  
Looking up, Bruce studies the nearby parking lot. Beneath one of the lot's lamps is a sleek black Ferrari with the license plate "Lex".  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE BACK ROADS - LEX'S FERRARI  
  
Lex's jet black Ferrari speeds down various back roads, mocking the storm and wet roadways as it effortlessly turns corners and curves on its way to the Granger farm.  
  
INT. OLD GRANGER FARM - BARN  
  
Clark moans as he writhes on the ground in pain. Lana and Chloe worriedly look on struggling against their restraints as they try to move closer to their friend.  
  
LANA  
  
Clark? Clark say something.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark, what's wrong?  
  
He doesn't answer, either out of fear of revealing his secret or because he's simply in too much pain, but probably a mix of both. The green kryptonite that litters the barn amasses a heavy toll on poor Clark.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, continues to pace.  
  
JACK  
  
Be quiet!  
  
CHLOE  
  
You don't need him. Please, you have to let him go!  
  
Jack laughs and points at Clark.  
  
JACK  
  
I haven't even tied him up. What would that accomplish?  
  
CHLOE  
  
I don't know. I don't know what you plan on accomplishing with any of this. Bruce is in the hospital. He can't even stand up. He's not coming.  
  
JACK  
  
Oh, he'll come, my dear. He'll come for you. Good ole Brucey wouldn't let anything happen to you.  
  
LANA  
  
Why are you doing this? What did Bruce Wayne ever do to you?  
  
Jack stops pacing and smiles, laughing slightly.  
  
JACK  
  
If you're looking for some mind-bogglingly obtuse back story about how he wronged me in the past and how I'm back for revenge, I'm afraid you're going to be terribly disappointed.  
  
Jack walks closer to the girls, bending down to face them at eye level.  
  
JACK  
  
No, actually I have nothing against Bruce Wayne. except for the fact that he was too stubborn not to die the first time. Actually, I kind of like the guy. He is, after all, going to make me a very wealthy man.  
  
Jack laughs.  
  
JACK  
  
Again.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You're just some hired thug?  
  
JACK  
  
::serious:: How many "thugs" do you know making eight digits?  
  
CHLOE  
  
I don't know many thugs.  
  
JACK  
  
Watch you're tone.  
  
Chloe cowers slightly as Jack moves closer.  
  
Outside, the storm blows a heavy gust of wind against the barn. A car door slams shut.  
  
Everyone turns, including Jack, his eyes turning to slits as he listens to the storm. He turns back to face Chloe before standing.  
  
JACK  
  
Take 2.  
  
Quickly, Jack removes his gun from inside his coat. Moving over to the lamp on the table, he gently turns the switch and the light flickers out, leaving everything dark.  
  
Lana and Chloe move together in a vane attempt to calm each other's fears.  
  
Jack carefully moves towards the main entrance to the barn, quietly hiding himself in the shadows and looking out. In the distance, he can see Lex's black Ferrari. After several seconds, though, he becomes worried, unable to see anyone around or emerge from the vehicle.  
  
Behind him, a dark form outside the barn appears through a hole in the far wall. Bending down, the person silently steps through the hole. The person stands tall and the silhouette given off by the storm sketches an eerie outline of a figure with two tall pointed spikes protruding from the top of its head and a body that moves straight down from the shoulders and cuts off just above the feet.  
  
The shadowed figure silently moves towards Jack from behind, walking past Lana and Chloe in the process. The girls' eyes grow wide at the sight of this figure, but they remain quiet.  
  
Drawing closer to Jack, the figure's dark silhouette changes as the spikes on its head begin to rise higher into the air. No longer obstructed by the rest of the shadow, two more spikes appear between the other two, and all are connected to the end of a long stick.  
  
Jack turns. A bolt of lightning strikes nearby, illuminating the interior of the barn, just as Bruce swings the pitchfork down. Quickly reacting, Jack ducks to the left, and the pitchfork lands only a glancing blow on the man's arm. It's enough to jar the gun free from Jack's hand, and it slides away along the barn floor.  
  
Bruce turns and swings the pitchfork around in an attempt to behead Jack. Again, Jack ducks, and the pitchfork slams into the side of one of the barn supports. Quickly taking to the offensive, Jack leans forward and swings his arm up, jarring the pitchfork free from Bruce's weakened hands.  
  
Desperate, Bruce lunges, grabbing Jack by either side and pushing him to the ground. Jack's head slams hard against the barn floor, but the hired gun kicks his legs up and uses Bruce's momentum against him, sending Bruce somersaulting over head.  
  
Jack struggles to get to his feet, searching for the lost gun. Another streak of lightning aids him in his quest, illuminating the gun not far from the entrance to the barn. He immediately grabs for it but Bruce, crawling on the floor behind him, grabs his foot and pulls him down, slamming him chin first into the floorboards.  
  
Keeping a grasp on Jack's foot, Bruce gets himself to his feet and pulls Jack away from the gun. Attempting to break free of Bruce's grasp, Jack turns himself over and uses his other foot to kick Bruce hard on the left side of his chest. Bruce immediately cries out in pain and clutches his chest, dropping to his knees.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Bruce!  
  
Free from Bruce's grasp, Jack climbs to his feet and grabs the gun from the floor. Turning in front of the barn entrance, he points the gun at Bruce.  
  
JACK  
  
Why can't you just be a good little billionaire and die?  
  
Chloe and Lana give off a collective scream as he fires the gun at Bruce. To everyone's surprise, except Jack's, the bullet narrowly misses Bruce and forms a tiny whole in the back wall of the barn.  
  
Bruce, confused that he's still alive, looks up at the madman staring him down.  
  
JACK  
  
You know, Brucey boy.  
  
Jack briefly glances over at Chloe, and takes a step in her direction.  
  
JACK  
  
. You've caused me an awful lot of trouble.  
  
Jack smiles maniacally and stares back at Bruce.  
  
JACK  
  
I was going to let her live. I was going to let all of them live. but you had to be difficult. You had to piss me off!  
  
Jack lifts the gun and points it directly at Chloe.  
  
JACK  
  
Well, now, I think I'm just going to have to throw in a couple of freebies.  
  
As Jack's laugh echoes through the rafters of the barn, even over the thunderous storm, Chloe turns to Bruce for help. Paralyzed and defeated, Bruce can only stare back into her tearful eyes, helpless to save her.  
  
INT. OLD GRANGER FARM  
  
Lana squeezes Chloe's hand tightly, a tear running down her face. From off to the side, Clark struggles to crawl, trying desperately to overcome the affects of the kryptonite and sacrifice his own body for his friend, but he is too weak. He face plants into the floorboard, mouthing her name.  
  
CLARK  
  
::whisper:: Chloe.  
  
Jack's hand tenses around the gun handle, the sight lined up for the shot. Chloe looks to Bruce desperately, hoping for that one last ounce of heroism to surface. It doesn't come, though, and Bruce merely stares back. His arms and legs frozen, he stares at her with hopes for a miracle.  
  
From behind Jack, two bright lights draw closer to the barn. They grow ever brighter, enveloping Jack as his finger clutches at the gun trigger.  
  
Bruce's eyes grow wide and he falls out of the way. Jack turns, half- blinded by the approaching lights. Desperately leaping out of the way, he is nearly run down by the Kent truck as it smashes its way through the barn wall, sending wooden splinters flying through the barn.  
  
Pete shakes his head from inside Jonathan Kent's truck, which is now lodged into the wall, attempting to shake off the collision and collect his bearings. Almost immediately, Pete moves to the passenger's seat and pushes through the door, getting out and quickly moving to where Clark lays prone.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark, are you okay?  
  
From behind the truck, Jack attempts to lift himself up, using one of the barn supports as leverage.  
  
Meanwhile, Lana and Chloe struggle to free themselves from their bindings.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Pete, untie us!  
  
Pete quickly gets to his feet and heads over to the girls and begins untying their hands.  
  
LANA  
  
Pete, something's wrong with Clark. We have to get him to a hospital.  
  
PETE  
  
We have to get him out of the barn.  
  
LANA  
  
::confused:: What?  
  
Her hands free of the bindings, Lana rubs her wrists and flexes them back and forth before starting on her feet.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Where's Bruce?  
  
From behind the truck, Jack manages to get to his feet and frantically looks around the barn floor for the gun. Unsuccessful, he begins to move around the truck, attempting to use the truck's headlights to aid him in his search. Looking up, he is enraged to see Pete untying Chloe and Lana.  
  
JACK  
  
You!  
  
LANA  
  
Pete, look out!  
  
Jack prepares to attack Pete when, out of nowhere, Bruce lunges at him, driving his shoulder into Jack's gut and slamming him into the front of the truck. Pete turns and his eyes immediately meet Bruce's.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Get them out of here!  
  
Pressed up against the truck, Jack grabs Bruce's arms and rocks to the side, literally throwing Bruce to the ground.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Bruce!  
  
Pete finishes untying the girls and Chloe immediately darts after Bruce. Pete, following Bruce's instructions, immediately grabs her by the arm and stops her, pulling her close.  
  
PETE  
  
::to Chloe:: We have to get Clark out of here! Help me!  
  
Chloe turns, watching as Jack disappears into the shadows on the other side of the truck in pursuit of Bruce. She hesitates, glancing over at Clark.  
  
Lana stands and rushes over to Clark, grabbing him by one of his arms.  
  
LANA  
  
Help me!  
  
Chloe still hesitates, taking one last glance at the truck, searching for Bruce. Eventually, though, she gives in and her and Pete head over to help Lana.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack searches the interior of the barn for Bruce, squinting his eyes to adjust to the shadows.  
  
JACK  
  
Come out and fight, Wayne!  
  
Jack moves toward the far corner of the barn, the light from the truck's headlights barely missing the deepest recesses of where the barn walls meet. Jack turns away, looking back towards the truck when Bruce, no longer wearing Lex' coat, erupts out of the shadows, slamming his fist into the back of Jack's head.  
  
Jack screams in pain, stumbling back, but Bruce continues to fight and kicks the man in his side, sending him to the ground. The madman is quick to recover though, and as Bruce goes to grab him, Jack swipes at Bruce's feet, tripping him.  
  
EXT. OLD GRANGER FARM - NIGHT  
  
The rain beats down on the teens as they struggle to carry Clark as far away from the barn as possible. As they approach Lex's Ferrari, the combination of the strain of carrying him and the mud causes Pete to slip, and all four tumble to the ground.  
  
Chloe is the first to her feet and desperately tries to pull Clark off of Pete and Lana. Kneeling down in the mud, Chloe pulls Clark's head onto her legs to keep his head out of the mud.  
  
PETE  
  
Clark. Clark are you ok?  
  
LANA  
  
Clark speak to me. Say something.  
  
Clark struggles to revive himself, the kryptonite no longer in play, but the damage already done.  
  
INT. OLD GRANGER FARM - BARN  
  
Still on the defensive, Jack crawls away from Bruce and towards the truck, grabbing onto the bumper for support.  
  
Bruce is quick to his feet, grasping at his side slightly, the rush of adrenaline enough to keep him going. As Jack gets to his feet in front of the truck, Bruce grabs him and turns him around, abruptly driving his fist into the man's jaw.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Who hired you?  
  
Blood trickles down from the corner of Jack's mouth. He merely smiles, licking the blood from his face and spitting it back at Bruce. Furious, Bruce lifts him up and again punches him in the face.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Who hired you?!  
  
JACK  
  
Go to hell.  
  
Bruce decks him once more, letting the man's body slump against the front end of the truck and fall to the ground. All the while, Jack continues to smile, almost amused by the brutality.  
  
Bruce turns and grabs for the pitchfork from before. Secretly, Jack moves his hand under the truck, scraping up some of the mud from the floor. Pulling the pitchfork over his head, Bruce prepares to drive the pointed end into Jack.  
  
BRUCE  
  
You first!  
  
Jack throws up his hand, tossing the mud into Bruce's eyes. Blinded and in obvious pain, Bruce drops the pitchfork and puts his hands to his face, trying desperately to brush the mud from his eyes.  
  
Jack takes the opportunity and leaps to his feet. He drives his fist into Bruce's gut, doubling him over, then grabs him by the back and slams him into the front of the truck. Relentless, eyes enflamed with anger, Jack lifts Bruce off the barn floor and again punches him in the gut.  
  
Slamming into Bruce shoulder first, Jack uses his legs to lift Bruce up and slam him down hard onto the top of the truck, Bruce's head making a dent in the already half-shattered windshield.  
  
Bruce left motionless, Jack appears satisfied and wipes the blood from his mouth. Searching for the pitchfork, Jack finds it and picks it up, a big grin on his face.  
  
JACK  
  
I underestimated you, Brucey.  
  
Jack climbs up onto the bumper of the truck and stands over Bruce with the pitchfork. Badly beaten, Bruce seems defenseless as Jack lifts the pitchfork over his head and prepares to strike.  
  
JACK  
  
. But if it's any consolation, you've definitely been harder to kill than your old man.  
  
Jack laughs as he prepares to drive the pitchfork down.  
  
EXT. OLD GRANGER FARM - NIGHT  
  
Lana, Pete, and Chloe struggle to revive Clark, the rain still pouring down.  
  
LANA  
  
Clark.  
  
Slowly, Clark's eyes open. Looking around for a moment, Clark sees his friends and immediately tries sitting up.  
  
CLARK  
  
What. Where's.?  
  
Clark is suddenly startled as he gazes towards the barn, his X-Ray vision revealing Jack preparing to bring the pitchfork down on Bruce. Reacting quickly, Clark concentrates hard and aims his heat vision towards the attacker.  
  
Hot streams of concentrated heat energy tear through the rain, moving straight for the barn. Burning a hole through the barn wall, the streams of heat connect with the handle of the pitchfork and it immediately bursts into flame, along with the front wall of the barn.  
  
Pete, Chloe, and Lana look towards the barn in utter shock as, despite the storm, the wall around the truck bursts into flames.  
  
INT. OLD GRANGER FARM - BARN  
  
Jack looks up at the flaming handle of the pitchfork in shock, hurling it away so as to keep himself from being burned. Equally surprised, but seizing the opportunity, Bruce kicks Jack in the chest, sending the man backwards and down hard to the barn floor.  
  
Bruce, a new rage burning inside him, practically leaps off the front of the truck. Jack gets to his feet but is immediately met with a sharp hook to the jaw and is knocked back. Fear finds its way into Jack for the first time, the wall behind Bruce ablaze around the truck and Bruce moving towards him with increasing determination.  
  
Desperate, Jack throws a quick hook into Bruce's face. This time, it's Bruce who smiles as a trickle of blood makes its way down his cheek. A quick jab and a shot to the gut force Jack up against the far wall as the barn continues to burn.  
  
JACK  
  
Are you crazy?! We have to get out of here!  
  
Bruce ignores him and prepares to hit him again when the truck, fully ablaze, explodes behind him, the force of the explosion sending both men hurtling through the back wall of the barn and outside.  
  
EXT. OLD GRANGER FARM - NIGHT  
  
Shielding their eyes, the gang looks on in awe as the exploding car all but destroys the entire front side of the barn.  
  
A distraught Chloe looks on in horror, mouthing Bruce's name silently.  
  
Clark struggles to his feet and, using his X-Ray vision searches for Bruce and Jack through the flames. Finding them outside, on the other side of the barn, Clark immediately starts running around the barn.  
  
CLARK  
  
Come on!  
  
Although confused, Pete, Lana, and Chloe follow him.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the barn, Bruce chokes up some mud as he desperately tries to stand. He's too slow, however, and Jack is quick to knock him over with a swift kick to the chest.  
  
Bruce rolls through the mud, trying to avoid the oncoming Jack. He can't though, and Jack kicks him again in his side.  
  
JACK  
  
And where do you think you're going?  
  
Jack laughs as Bruce slowly crawls through the mud. Looking up, Bruce notices a tree nearby with a decrepit old tire swing still hanging from one of its branches. He heads for the tree as Jack follows close behind, nonchalantly mocking him.  
  
JACK  
  
Don't you get it? You've lost!  
  
As Bruce reaches the base of the tree, Jack kicks him again, dropping him to the ground.  
  
Smiling, Jack notices a large branch in the mud nearby, obviously fallen from the storm. Jack picks up the branch and laughs. He bends over and lifts Bruce up and out of the mud, propping him up against the tree, preparing to strike him with the branch.  
  
JACK  
  
::smiling:: No more running. No more fighting.  
  
Jack swings the branch back and prepares to strike Bruce with it. From over Jack's shoulder, Bruce sees Clark, Pete, Lana, and Chloe turn around the corner of the barn.  
  
Chloe, seeing Jack about to finish Bruce off, stops in her tracks.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Bruce!  
  
Seeing her, Bruce's eyes grow wide and he turns back to face Jack.  
  
JACK  
  
::smiling:: Now, I finish what I started.  
  
Jack swings the branch at Bruce as hard as he can, but it only shatters as it strikes against the trunk of the tree. Having ducked out of the way, Bruce leans forward and slams his fist up into Jack's gut.  
  
A new strength and determination, Bruce grabs Jack and throws him against the tree. Repeatedly, Bruce uses all of his strength to throw punch after punch into Jack's gut and face. The maniacal madman, once the hunter, is now the helpless prey as Bruce lays into him again and again.  
  
Noticing the turn around, Clark and Pete come to a stop. Seeing Bruce in a rage, they look at each other with sad expressions on their faces. As Bruce continues to pummel Jack, Lana comes up from behind Clark and Pete, and puts her hand on Clark's arm.  
  
LANA  
  
::calmly:: He's going to kill him.  
  
Clark looks back at Lana, and then to Pete. He knows what he has to do, and heads for Bruce.  
  
Jack's eyes begin to roll back in his head as Bruce reaches back again to punch him. Overcome by anger and hate, Bruce strikes at the man with everything he is, completely out of control. He even lifts Jack back up as he slides down the base of the tree, only half-conscious.  
  
CLARK  
  
Bruce.  
  
Ignoring Clark as he approaches, Bruce continues to hit Jack repeatedly, the rain washing the blood from his knuckles each time he pulls back.  
  
CLARK  
  
::more forceful:: Bruce! That's enough!  
  
Reluctantly, Clark grabs Bruce's arm and pulls him back.  
  
BRUCE  
  
::enraged:: Let me go!  
  
Bruce flails free of Clark's grasp and in a blind rage brings his fist around and throws a punch at Clark.  
  
Clark catches Bruce's fist in mid-air. The two stare each other down, the hate and anger in Bruce's eyes now directed at Clark. Deadpanned, Clark stares right back, determined to stop Bruce at any and all costs.  
  
For a while, they merely stare at each other. After a tense pause, a small hand moves over Clark and Bruce's hands. Carefully, slowly, Chloe attempts to separate their hands.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Bruce.  
  
Slowly but surely, Bruce's expression begins to change. The anger and hate wash from his face with the rain and are replaced by sadness and the blood of a badly beaten man. He drops his fist, and Chloe takes his hand, wrapping his arm over her shoulder for support.  
  
As if suddenly realizing the punishment he's taken, Bruce practically collapses, allowing Clark and Chloe to help prop him up.  
  
Pete quickly replaces Chloe in supporting Bruce and he and Clark escort Bruce towards Lex's Ferrari while Lana wraps her arm around Chloe, comforting her.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack lays unconscious and badly beaten at the base of the tree as several police cars drive up to the Old Granger Farm, late as always.  
  
INT. THE TORCH  
  
The Torch office practically overflows with flowers, the same ones from the "Night Time" restaurant. In the middle of the office, Bruce Wayne and Chloe Sullivan stand face to face, hands together, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
BRUCE  
  
You could come with me. I could get your father a job with Wayne Enterprises, set you up in a nice place.  
  
Chloe smiles but shakes her head.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I can't. My life is here. My friends are here.  
  
Bruce nods, obviously having known the answer even before she gave it.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Well, just remember, before you commit to the Daily Planet, we have some pretty good papers in Gotham too; the Globe, the Chronicle. I'm sure any one of them would love to have you.  
  
Chloe blushes slightly, and smiles.  
  
A pause.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You know, if you're ever in Metropolis again.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I'm going to miss you, Chloe.  
  
Expertly suppressing her tears, Chloe shuts him up and pulls Bruce's lips to hers. Their lips meet in a passionate, but safely modest, kiss goodbye.  
  
Parting lips, and parting ways, Bruce takes a step back and admires her one last time, then heads for the door. Before he gets there, though, he stops. Reaching out, he takes a single flower from one of the arrangements, smells it, and walks out.  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY  
  
Outside the Torch office, Clark and Pete talk amongst themselves.  
  
CLARK  
  
So, how did you know where we were?  
  
Pete smiles and pulls out one of the printouts he took from Clark; the printout with the list of names and numbers. He shows it to Clark.  
  
PETE  
  
The guy left a number written on a piece of paper at Chloe's house. Three, One, Seven, Three. I knew I recognized the number. I just didn't know where from.  
  
Pete points to the name Shoenweis on the paper and drags his finger across the page to the corresponding number. Sure enough, the number is the same.  
  
Clark, concerned that Pete might draw the wrong conclusion.  
  
CLARK  
  
Pete, that doesn't mean.  
  
Pete goes to interrupt, but Lana does that for him.  
  
LANA  
  
Hey, Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
Hey, Lana.  
  
LANA  
  
Feeling better I see. Did the doctor's ever figure out what was wrong with you?  
  
Clark hesitates, looking to Pete for help.  
  
PETE  
  
::interjecting:: Food poisoning.  
  
Lana turns to Pete, studying his face carefully.  
  
LANA  
  
::disbelief:: Food poisoning?  
  
CLARK  
  
::nodding:: Yup, just a little food poisoning.  
  
Lana, obviously not convinced, goes to say something but is interrupted when Bruce steps out of the office.  
  
Upon seeing them, Bruce stops and smiles.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Well, it looks like our little adventure has finally come to an end.  
  
CLARK  
  
Looks like.  
  
An awkward moment. No one knows what to say.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Lana, I just want you to know.  
  
LANA  
  
::shaking her head:: It's okay, really. I'm just glad you're okay.  
  
Another awkward pause.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Well, thank you all for everything.  
  
Bruce stretches out his hand. Lana shakes it.  
  
LANA  
  
Come back and visit us.  
  
Bruce nods and smiles.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I'd like that.  
  
Pete shakes Bruce's hand.  
  
PETE  
  
Yeah, don't go off to that big city and forget about us.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I promise.  
  
Last but not least, Clark shakes Bruce's hand as Lana and Pete step through the Torch office door.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Well, Clark, I guess I'll see you around.  
  
CLARK  
  
I guess so.  
  
BRUCE  
  
You know, I am sorry about throwing that punch at you, Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.  
  
Bruce nods and swallows hard.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I still can't believe how you caught my fist like that. What do they feed you farmboys anyway?  
  
Clark laughs and shrugs, trying his very best to avoid actually answering the question. Bruce laughs too, but soon after turns serious.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Take care of her, Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
::nods:: I will.  
  
Bruce takes one last look at Clark, and nods. Clark watches him carefully as Bruce walks passed and down the hall, turns a corner and disappears.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Clark heads for the Torch office door.  
  
INT. THE TORCH  
  
Clark steps through the door and takes a few steps into the room. Sitting on the other side of the desk, Chloe sits with her back to him. Lana and Pete gently try consoling her.  
  
Seeing Clark, both Pete and Lana look up. Silently, their eyes tell him to come over, and so he puts down his backpack and walks around the desk.  
  
Clark stands in front of her for a moment, noticing the tears running down her face. She looks up at him and tilts her head, but says nothing. Standing up, she slowly walks towards him and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Clark takes her in his arms and simply holds her as Pete and Lana look on.  
  
EXT. LUTHOR MANSION - DAY  
  
A limousine sits in the Luthor Mansion driveway, with the license plate "Wayne". Alfred Pennyworth patiently sits inside.  
  
INT. LUTHOR MANSION - LEX'S OFFICE  
  
Lex Luthor, large welts on the right side of his face, sits behind his desk with a drink in hand. Across from him, Bruce Wayne takes a seat in a well cushioned chair, very much favoring his right side.  
  
WAYNE  
  
I want to thank you for what you did for me, Lex. I understand the Kent boys can throw quite a punch.  
  
Lex laughs a little.  
  
LEX  
  
I've been through worse. Although, he did hit me pretty hard. I think he secretly enjoyed it a little.  
  
Bruce laughs.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Again, I'm sorry about the coat. It kind of went up with the barn. I'll get you another.  
  
LEX  
  
That's all right. I'm just glad I got the car back.  
  
BRUCE  
  
You know, I may have misjudged you, Lex.  
  
Lex eyes Bruce carefully, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Bruce takes a deep breath.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I want you to know I've decided to give the Granger plots back to Small and Shoenweis and accept my losses. They no longer have any reason to sell to you, but if you're looking to expand the plant, Wayne Enterprises won't stand in your way.  
  
Lex smiles and places his drink down on the desk.  
  
LEX  
  
Well, I'm glad to hear that.  
  
Bruce smiles and stands, and Lex does the same. They each stretch their hands out over the desk and shake.  
  
BRUCE  
  
Of course, if you, or your father, ever try moving in on my markets in Gotham City again. I'll be back.  
  
Lex's expression turns deadpan.  
  
BRUCE  
  
I'll be back to run you and your pathetic little plant into the ground. and then I'll go after your old man.  
  
Bruce smiles at Lex, who remains expressionless.  
  
Lex swallows and removes his hand from the shake, staring Bruce down.  
  
LEX  
  
I think you know your way out.  
  
Lex sits back down in his desk chair and pivots on it, turning away from Bruce.  
  
Bruce turns and walks out of the office, leaving Lex to his drink. 


End file.
